Chance!
by cuddlySloth
Summary: Having her feelings hurt after a popularity fight with Len, Rin drinks a mysterious drink given to her by Master... only to turn back into a 5-year-old kid!  Oh boy, how will this turn out?  *Oneshot  LenxRin*


A/N: Hauuu~ It's Saturday. That means a free fic to write! XD

So yeah, I was like, totally bored, feeling loserish and antisocial at the moment I was writing this…

**Dedicated To: **

**Bluejay92 **(1 partner in crime. XD… or on our current fanfic "Project: VOCALOID")

**Miko A. Kimura** (My awesome editor, who's totally amazing.)

**Rimi/OnigiRimi **(Who doesn't love her? XD)

So, enjoy~

* * *

All my life I felt as if I always had be to assigned as the babysitter.

Being born as a set of twins, I was the eldest.

Yes, me.

Rin Kagamine.

.

.

.

I bet that doesn't even ring a bell to you.

You're probably one of the millions of crazy, screaming fangirls who chase after my brother down the streets, screaming 'kyaaaa' and 'marry me, Len-sama!' all the way.

It pisses me off.

Why is it that my stupid twin gets _all_ the media's attention while I don't?

I'm friggin' Rin Kagamine for god's sake!

_I_ was created first! _I'm_ the eldest! I'm the cutest, girliest twin!

Well, technically the last part wasn't exactly true… my brother being a total shota and all… but still!

I was just about fed up with hearing how 'delicious' and 'sexy' that goddamned twin of mine is. Even if it _was_ tru-

I mean, no, bad! Bad Rin! Now is not the time to think about how sexy Len is-…. Especially when he takes his shirt off from working out-…

Ugh, okay, I admit it.

I, Rin Kagamine, am hopelessly and utterly in love with my twin brother, Len Kagamine.

… Yeah, don't laugh.

But I can tell you, it is totally not my fault. It's Len's. I mean, come on, he just _had_ to be born sweet, cute, caring, funny… and did I mention he's a great listener? Not all girls are born with darling brothers who would actually be willing to help you out with problems.

I, on the other, just feel so _unloved_.

I just barely have any fans. About two fans out of the whole concerts' audience are clapping for me. And Len?… pfft, like 1,000,000 fans are screaming his name when he's up there singing.

But anyway…

As I said before, I've always had the annoying role as the babysitter for stupid Len.

Watching out for him, making sure he didn't get kidnapped by crazy, obsessed fangirls, seeing that we always had a full stock of bananas… and all that whatnot.

I absolutely _hated_ it…

That is, until the incident two days ago…

Here's how it all happened…

* * *

.

.

.

**Chance!**

.

.

_In which Rin is transformed into a kid…_

_For the worst?_

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

"Stupid Len! Stupid Len! STUPID LEN!" Rin muttered angrily, storming into the kitchen. She grabbed an orange and starting ripping out the flesh, eyes inflamed with rage. "Inconsiderate jerk-face!"

You see, the twins had began arguing about who was more popular, though Rin obviously felt Len was more famous of the set, she started to argue anyhow, then this whole fight began.

"Everyone always prefers Len-kun over me! He's always the one who gets all the attention! He's always the favorite! What about me?" Rin stomped around, chewing the slices as hard as she could.

It took three months for 'Meltdown' to get a million hits, but when Len decided to sing 'Spice', fans were all over the place!

Rin slammed the orange peelings into the trash bin, still irritated.

He didn't even care about her! All he's ever done was brag about how great he is, either that, or he's flirting with other girls like Teto or Neru… or even his other fans!

It was until Rin plopped down in one of the chairs, trembling.

It just wasn't fair.

_She _had practically been the babysitter for years. Guarding her beloved twin against obsessive fangirls who'd lock him up in their basements if they had the chance, making sure there were always bananas left for him after dinner… even helping him out on the high notes on songs!

Salty tears of anger and frustration began to form in her eyes, making her tremble.

"Maybe he really doesn't need me after all… since he already said he hates me…" Rin mumbled, to no one in particular.

"It probably would've been better if it were just 'Len Kagamine' instead of 'Rin and Len Kagamine…" Tears continued to pour down her cheeks. "Or maybe…"

.

Oh, who was she kidding? It was always about Len! No one cared about Rin Kagamine! Not even her own twin!" With that, she broke down, weeping dramatically and clinging to the tablecloth.

"I wish for once…" Rin gasped, clutching the cloth, "I wish for once, he'd see what it's like in my place! I want him to see what it's like to be the babysitter…!"

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something. Glancing over, she saw a bottle of what appeared to be milk..

Only it was _black_.

Hiccupping slightly, Rin picked it up. She then noticed a label attached to a note across the top.

"_Dear Rin, this is a test sample from a potion we are currently working on from the lab… would you please be kind enough to drink it and record the results?"_ The blond raised an eyebrow at this, reading the rest. _"From… Master?"_

When had master been here?

The girl sighed to herself, shrugging. She never could decipher her creator's strange abilities. He always had been such a strange character.

Rin sighed again, pulling off the cork of the bottle. Taking a small whiff from the strange black substance, only to find it didn't carry a scent.

This deepened Rin's suspicions even further…

What were to happen if she drank it?…

Eh, Rin shrugged to herself, did it matter that much?

With that decision, Rin tilted the bottle and took a swig.

…

It tasted good.

…

She soon found herself chugging the drink down, as if it were beer or something. Afterwards, she slammed the bottle down, swaying.

Whoa… what _had_ just drank? It made her feel all… dizzy.

Rin emitted a yawn, stretching her arms out. She made her way out of the kitchen, still swaying all the way.

She seriously needed a nap…

* * *

It was morning.

And right now, it sucked to be Rin.

Mumbling to herself, the blond stretched out her arms, legs, and muscles. Emitting a long yawn.

"Haaa~"

Wait, when did her voice sound so… squeaky?

Sitting up from the bed, Rin slid off the bed, somewhat surprised to find it was a longer way down. Glancing around sleepily, she made her way towards her vanity desk.

… Wait, when did everything appear so big?

And had the desk grown?

Rin took a glance down at her hands, gasping.

Her fingers had gotten smaller and looked chubbier. And the clothes she wore suddenly felt stuffy and oversized.

Leaping on one of the stools, she took once glance at the mirror and-

….

Oh.

Sweet.

_Jesus_.

"KYAAAH!"

* * *

"Are you sure you're Rin-chan?"

Rin nodded vigorously. "Believe me, Miku-nee!" She wailed, "Master gave me this weird test sample to drink and now _this_ happens… oh!" She started to cry, burying her now slightly chubbier face in her small hands.

Miku sighed, patting her little head. "Come on, Rin-chan, get a hold of yourself. Just contact Master, I'm sure he'll be able to solve this problem." Rin looked up with teary, but hopeful blue eyes.

"O-Okay…" Rin nodded, taking the portable phone from Miku and dialing Master's number.

"_Hello?"_ Master's clear, nonchalant voice sounded from the receiver.

"M-Master!" Rin immediately started, "Th-That lab drink you wanted me to test out…! I tried it a-and…! Now I'm a kid!"

A pleased laugh sounded from her creator.

"_Oh, so it worked then? That's great news, thank you Rin."_

"Master!" Rin puffed indignantly, "You never told me you it was the new Aozu version 8.77!" She complained in a childish, demanding tone which belonged to a five-year-old.

"_Ah, ah, don't fret about it. The effect will possibly wear off in a few days, by then, you'll be turned back into the regular 14-year-old girl you are."_

"B-But you're saying…" Rin felt the color drain from her face, "there's also a chance I might stuck like this _forever_?"

Master's answer was hesitant.

"_Well…"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rin wailed, sobbing onto the floor dramatically. She was crying so hard, in fact, Miku had to take over the receiver while doing her best to comfort the whining five-year-old.

"Yes, master? This is Miku." The tealette said, twirling a strand of blue-green hair. Turquoise eyes blinked open in surprise.

"… Really?" Unknown to Rin, a small giggle escaped from the diva. "Ohohoho… yes, I see~ I'll be sure to tell her then~!" With that, the girl flipped the phone shut, smoothing out the sloppy bow on the child's head.

"Curse that Master… not even considering these circumstances…" Rin mumbled, still sniffling.

"Oh, do lighten up, Rinny-kins~ it's not all that bad!" Miku answered back cheerily, which did no help to Rin's grumpy mood.

"I'm stuck inside a five-year-old body, Miku-nee-chan, what's the point in living on? I'd rather just die."

A melodramatic gasp escaped from Miku, who grasped her shoulders. "No! Don't be suicidal, Rinnie! You have to hang in there!" Then, she grinned.

"'Sides… opportunities like these have their own benefits…"

Rin scrunched her entire face in confusion.

'Benefits'?….

What…?

* * *

Len stared.

But he couldn't help it.

Who wouldn't notice a certain Miku walking into the kitchen with a 5-year-old in her arms?

"… Miku-nee-chan? Who's that?" Len asked, out of curiosity. The banana in his hand was entirely forgotten. Almost immediately, the green-haired diva turned to him with a big smile on her face.

"Hiya Len-kuuun!" Miku said with a bright smile on her face, "Oh, this is Ri-… Rimi, one of my friend's baby cousin~" The green-haired girl thrust out the little girl, who had been resting against her shoulder.

Len blinked, leaning forward to take a better look at the girl.

The 'Rimi' girl had short, sunny-blond hair tied up into small pigtails. Her eyes were big and blue, reflecting innocence which stared back at him. She also had a small, cute little nose…

It was strange, somehow, 'Rimi' looked… _familiar_.

A tinge of pink fluttered across Rin's pale cheeks when the boy hovered even closer, causing her to shyly look to the side. A frown appeared on Len's face when she did that, he sighed. "So…" he started, stealing glances between Miku and Rin, who was still trying to avoid his gaze, "What's she doing here?"

Miku smiled widely. "Well, you see…" She paused dramatically and shoved the kid into his arms. "That's all."

Len's jaw dropped open. "W-Wha?"

Alarmed, Rin started squirming madly in his arms, and he had to place her firmly in his lap to keep her from harming herself. Miku grinned, "See? You're good with kids, so I'm leaving her in your hands for the time being."

"What? Wait a min-" Just as Len was about to give her back, Miku suddenly flounced off, grinning and waving back at the two.

"Ja~ be a good girl, Rimi-chan! Do whatever Len-nii says, ne?" A drop of sweat appeared at the back of the twins' heads, allowing them to exhale sighs.

Rin glanced aside, puffing.

She was still feeling awkward around Len since their last fight… so it made the entire situation even more awkward when she couldn't even tell him… but..

"_Face it, Rin-chan! If you're in that form, you can grow close to Len-kun's secrets~! You might even find out who his crush is~!"_

She _did_ want to know if he liked anyone in particular…

A sigh escaped from Len, causing Rin to glance up. "I guess it can't be helped…" Turning to Rin, he gave her a charming, friendly grin. "Rimi-chan, huh? Cute name." Rin blinked, then nodded slowly, unsure of what to say. "You can call me… 'Len-niisan."

Rin almost snorted, 'Len-niisan'?

Hello? Wasn't _she_ supposed to be the elder?

"_You must always remember to answer him politely, all right?"_ A mini-version of her teal-haired friend popped into her mind, scolding her.

"Okay… 'Len-niisan." Came her squeaky, though slightly reluctant answer. Len smiled warmly, patting the top of her head.

"Good girl." It was until Len suddenly scooped her up in both arms, causing her to flush slightly.

He… had never picked her up like this… not since they were kids.

Somehow, being in his strong arms, she felt… _safe_.

Len carried her up the stairs, stopping in front of her bedroom door. He rapped on it a couple times. "Rin? You in there?"

A silence.

Len sighed, "I guess she's still mad at me…" And he pushed the door open, revealing the room completely unlit and empty.

Rin's right eyebrow twitched. She had just barely managed to restrain herself from punching Len.

Who was he to suddenly barge in her room like this?

_"In the meantime, why don't you get started on what you can find out about Len-kun's crush? You can discover lots of things about him when you pose as an innocent kid!"_

Rin sighed. Miku was right. There _was_ a girl. She ignored the little pang that struck her heart. "Um… Len…-niisan?" Len turned to her with a brow raised as he set her down, looking curious.

"Yeah, Rimi?"

_"And if there was a girl other than you or me, make sure to tell me as soon as possible, ok?" Miku gave a smile that was positively evil_. _"I'll make sure he never sees her again."_

"Who… who's Rin?" The five-year-old asked, trying her best to smile.

For a moment, the boy blinked, then smiled. "Rin's my annoying twin sister." A vein popped inside Rin's head, she had to hold back going Rin-Hulk-Smash on Len.

"A-Annoying…?" The girl kept her voice at a dangerously low level, Len however, didn't appear to notice.

"Yeah," Len said, rolling his eyes. "She's loud and doesn't know when to shut up, obnoxious, immature, overly-sensitive, stubborn, unrefined, acts totally nothing like a girl…" The list went on and on, making the temperature inside the girl rise quickly, her fist trembled.

"And did I mention she has a _really_ flat chest? Heh, you could go for a smooth ride on it and not worry about any bumps." Just as a furious Rin was about to tackle him-

"But…" Len paused, "she's also… cute."

Rin froze, mouth slacking open. She dared to look up at him, her cheeks on fire.

Did he call her… 'cute'?

"And she's always looking out for me, guarding me against obsessive fans… and stuff…"

"_Remember, CHANCE~!"_ The annoying mini-Miku screamed in her head.

"D-. . . Do you hate her, Len-niisan?" The girl barely murmured, causing Len to blink.

If what he had just said was true, then why had he said he hated her guts during their argument? From the way she had been looking at him, it was as if he had really meant it.

"No." Len answered, staring at the girl. "I don't."

Rin, or rather 'Rimi' nodded dumbly. "O-Oh.."

For a while, Len stared at the little girl, then reached into one of her drawers, pulling out a pink flower clip and pinning it onto her hair.

She didn't mind, but it was so _childish_.

"Perfect." Len said, a smile now on his face, "That clip used to be one of Rin's favorites, but I'm sure she won't mind if you're using it. 'Sides.." He gave her a mischievous wink. "I think it looks a lot cuter on Rimi-chan." A blush fluttered across Rin's cheeks, though she wasn't sure whether to feel offended or flattered.

Then she sighed inwardly. She really hoped she was going to get back her old form soon.

"Now," Len suddenly said, grinning as he scooped her up. "How 'bout a bath with onii-san?"

Rin's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a deadly shade of red.

What... the _hell_?

* * *

"No!"

"Come on, Rimi, _please_?"

"_No_!"

There was no way, just _no_ way in hell she was going to climb in the bathtub with her sexy but naked brother in there!

They hadn't shared a bath together in _ages_. Not since they were kids.

"_Rimi_…" Len gave the girl his best puppy-dog pout, which was pretty immature for him to do so at his age… but still, he looked so cute.

But even so, there was just _no_ way.

"I-I said 'no'! And that's final!" Rin puffed, turning away from the delicious sight of her half-naked brother in the water, her face reddening each passing second.

"… Guess I'll just have to bring you in myself then." Rin heard water splashing, indicating he really was coming out. Reddening, she turned around and covered her eyes, stammering.

"A-Alright! Fine, I'll go in!" With that, a blushing Rin stripped her clothes off and jumped in the giant tub, looking directly at the bottom. She could hear the amused chuckle that escaped from him, with a wet hand, he patted the top of her head.

"You're silly, Rimi-chan." Rin scowled.

And _you're_ a friggin' pedo. Rin bit back the retort. Len laughed, pouring shampoo onto the top of her head.

This time, she just couldn't help it.

"Shut up, 'nii-chan."

Another laugh.

* * *

"Sooooo… how did it go?" Miku asked, grinning as she buttoned up one of her old clothes on Rin.

"We… took a bath together.." Rin grumbled. Miku's jaw dropped open.

"No way… just… lucky." Just as Rin was about to reply, Len came in, a towel on his head.

"Miku-nee, have you seen Rin? I can't find her anywhere." From the pit of her stomach, Rin could've sworn butterflies were swarming.

Len… actually cared?

Rin could see Miku was fighting the urge to grin. "N-Nope! Sorry, Len-kun~ haven't seen Rinnie-kins, maybe she's with master?" Len sighed, a worried frown plastered on his features.

"I trioed calling him, but he won't answer."

This time, a slight frown tugged at the corners of Miku's lips.

"Hm, well, I don't know what to tell yu."

Len sighed, walking out of the room.

Rin stared after his retreated figure.

He… cared after all?

For the next few days, Rin, or rather 'Rimi' flocked behind Len like a baby chick.

Some fans protested about all the attention Len was giving the girl, but others found her simply adorable. Len, of course, had taken a strange liking to the girl, carrying her around and keeping her close. Needless to say, their bond was inseparable.

Rin found out some things she never would've known if she were her original, fourteen-year-old self. She found out Len didn't actually like it when fangirls screamed around him, and he never flirted with the other Vocaloids, rather, they did it first. When Neru tried flirting with Len, who reluctantly agreed to take her out, 'Rimi' managed to ruin every romantic move Neru attempted to make, much to her chagrin.

To be honest, Rin actually enjoyed getting to know Len at a different level. He had even rocked her to sleep once, something he _never_ would've done if she were back in her old form.

However, she did notice each passing day, Len would grow more restless. Always worrying about something…

"Len-niisan? Are you sick?" Rin asked one day, still in her chibi form. Her twin turned to her, attempting to smile.

"I'm fine, I'm just… little worried about Rin.." Rin blinked, surprised.

In attempt to make herself appear like an innocently curious five-year-old, Rin tilted her head to the side. "Len-niisan's sister…? Why?"

The smile on the boy's face began to fade, replacing with an almost sad look.

"I haven't seen her in days…" For a moment, guilt struck through the girl, causing her to bite the bottom part of her lip. She didn't like worrying Len like this… maybe she should just tell him..?

Len bent down, studying her deeply, then sighed, enveloping her into a gentle hug.

"… Why do you remind me so much of her?" His voice dropped to a whisper, and he squeezed her tighter. Rin frowned, the only thing she could do was hug him back.

* * *

Where could've Rin possibly gone? He hadn't seen her throughout the entire day… Could she have been staying at a friend's house?

Was she still mad at him…?

"_I…! Fine, I hate you too!"_

The boy groaned, flopping on his bed.

He really was _so_ worried…

Then, someone next to him moved.

Surprised, Len jolted up, staring at the figure in darkness.

"L-Len-nii…?" The blond blinked, then sighed, knowing whose voice it was.

" What are you doing here, Rimi?" The tiny girl stared at him with vibrant blue eyes, casting her gaze downwards.

"I can't sleep…" The girl mumbled, looking down even further. "Can I stay with Len-nii instead?"

Len sighed, rubbing his temples. "Rimi-chan, this is the fifth time…" The frail girl flinched, looking down.

"But… now I want to sleep with Len-nii."

"Rimi-" The girl immediately glanced up, staring at him with wide blue eyes. Len flinched, for a moment, he could've sworn she resembled _her_. There was only one person he knew who could pull of a puppy-dog face like that. The boy felt his resolve slipping.

"_Please?_" The girl begged, her eyes starting to moisten.

… Crap.

"… Fine." Len mumbled, throwing the covers over them both. "But this is the last time, okay?" He turned to face the over way, trying to sleep.

"… Len-nii?"

Len sighed. "What now?"

"Um… how do you feel about Rin…-neechan?"

"…"

"Len-niisan?"

"I'm in love with her."

"E-Eh…?"

The boy turned to face Rimi, sighing. "I'm in love with Rin, Rimi-chan." Rimi's big blue eyes grew immensely big. He almost chuckled.

"A few days ago, we got into a fight.." Len said, sighing. "We were arguing about who was most popular… she started it, but I guess she was just feeling left out because all the attention I was receiving… even though she has a lot of big fans of her own."

". . ."

"But I didn't consider how she was feeling at the time, I was so annoyed that I told her I hated her." At that point, Len's voice began to tremble. "But I didn't mean it… and then she suddenly _left_…"

". . ."

"Now I feel so alone… it's so lonely without her. I don't feel complete anymore, it's no longer 'Rin and Len Kagamine..' it's just _me_. And I hate it…!" Len buried his face in the pillow, shaking. "She's been taking care of me all this time… and I never even thanked her for it.."

". . ."

"I… I just want her to come back…!" Len managed to choke out, "I miss her so much…"

". . ."

"Rimi?"

". . ."

The boy looked up, the tears that sprang into his eyes still there, then he sighed.

Rimi's eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep.

A slight smile tugged at the corners of the boy's lips, he chuckled. She really _was_ cute.

As quietly as he could, he pulled her into his arms, her small head colliding into his chest.

Len sighed, burying his chin deep into the golden mop of her head.

"Rin-chan…" Against his will, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Rin-chan…" Involuntarily, a shiver ran up and down Rin's spine, causing her to tremble.

He… _loved_ her?

She… had _no_ idea he felt that way…!

When a light snore escaped from the golden-haired boy, Rin sat up, his arms still locked around her waist.

When he was sleeping… he looked _so_ innocent… so cute… so… vulnerable…

Before the girl knew it, she had suddenly leaned forward. Her lips met his in a gentle, light kiss. Butterflies swarmed inside her, making her dazed.

Then, something magical happened.

Sparks and fireworks inside her began to burst, like some sort of chemical reaction. It was a weird, uplifting sensation….

Rin's eyes widened, gasping.

She… had just _kissed_ her own _twin_ brother…! While he was asleep too…!

Immediately, the girl dove back under the covers, blushing heavily.

Then, as if being possessed, a strange force took over her. And against her will, she too, fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Len…"

Unknown to the both of them, a white flash erupted in the room… then nothing.

When Rin woke up, she was suddenly painfully aware that she was back to being a 14-year old girl. She was about to stand up when she realized something was chaining her to the bed.

Len had an arm wrapped around her waist and was cuddling into the side of her shoulder, his hot breath tickling against the left side of her ear.

She almost swooned, until she realized three things: one, Len cuddled with _Rimi_, not with Rin; two, she didn't have a good explanation on why she was in bed with him. The sudden realization made her deflate, but then, she suddenly felt uplifted again.

She… was Rin again!

Just as she was scream 'thank you Jesus!' in a _really_ loud voice, Len suddenly moved, groaning and holding her body against him even tighter, causing the girl to flush even deeper. She gently disentangled herself from his arms and left before he could do anything further.

It really was better this way.

* * *

"OH. MAH. GOD." Miku's jaw dropped open when Rin suddenly walked into the kitchen, eyes practically popping open.

"RIINIIIIIIIE!" Miku squealed, tackling her best friend. "Rin-kins! You're back! You're _you_ again! Kyaaaa!"

Rin smiled and hugged her back. "I'm so glad I'm back!"

Miku grinned, eyes filled with excitement. "Same here! So, what did you find out about Len's crush?" At the mention of it, Rin immediately blushed.

"He…" The blond glanced down, smiling like an idiot. "He likes me…"

Miku's jaw dropped again.

"No way…! For real?" Rin nodded, blushing.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! I'm so happy for you, Rinnie!" Miku squeezed her again, squealing. "But you know what the funny part is?" The tealette immediately reeled away, grinning. "You already found the cure to turn yourself back~!" Rin rose a brow, confused.

"What do you mean?…"

Miku grinned, her green eyes sparkling. "To diminish Aozu's medicine effects, you have to have your lips come in contact with another Vocaloid's~"

Rin nearly froze at what she just said.

Wait…

So that kiss last night she shared with Len…?

"H-How did you know that…?" Miku cast Rin an amusing glance.

"Remember when I talked to Master over the phone a few days ago? Well, he told me~" Rin's eyes widened.

"H-Heh?…! Miku! Why didn't you tell me that from the start?" Rin exclaimed, cheeks flaring. Miku looked disgusted.

"And let you kiss _me_? Ugh, no thank you!"

"MIKU-! I-I KISSED LEN-!" Rin blurted, then, blushing, she covered her mouth. Alas, it had been too late, Miku's eyes popped open in surprise.

"What…?"

"Miku-nee?" Someone with a mess of golden hair suddenly walked in, rubbing his eyes. "Have you seen Rimi? And what's all that racket-" The boy opened his eyes, abruptly stopping when he caught sight of Rin. "Rin…" His eyes widened and his jaw slacked open.

"Rin… Rin!" Len suddenly came at her, enveloping her frail structure in a warm, tight hug. "Rin…!"

"L-Len…?" Though taken off guard, she pulled back to look into his face, gaping slightly.

His face, his _eyes_ were swarming with all kinds of emotions.

Pain, guilt, sadness… and joy?

"Where have you been?" Len nearly shook her shoulders, gasping out. "I've been so worried sick for you and-" Then, he blinked, stopping.

Confusion filled every part of the girl, making her head tilt back slightly.

"Len…?"

Then, his face broke into a grin. He immediately pecked her right cheek, causing her to flush slightly.

"L… Len? What…?" Her twin snatched something from her hair, placing it into the palm of her cheek. Confused, she looked down, eyes widening.

In her hand, was the pink hairclip 'Rimi' had been wearing for the past few days…

Her cheeks flared.

She had been found out…

Grinning, Len suddenly brushed up against her ear. "I expect to see you in my room tonight, '_Rimi-chan_." He whispered in a low, sexy tone. Her cheeks began to flare.

Her stupid brother drew back and winked, still grinning. He immediately bolted out the door.

...

...

...

.

.

.

.

...

...

...!

"LEEEEN-KUN!"

* * *

.

And that's how it all happened.

The End.

I'm going to bed now, with Len-kun~ ;D Ohohoo~ but who knows what'll happen when the lights are off... (ha, just mad a perverted joke.)

We are _so_ naughty.

- Rin Kagamine

* * *

A/N:

Yeah, I know... kinda rushed? XD

Meh, I did my best... please review? *puppy eyes*

Don't forget to check out my story "Project: VOCALOID"!

XD~~


End file.
